Tappion jälkeen
by rs-sakrum
Summary: Lumbridgen taistelun jälkeen, hävinnyt kaaoksen jumala on kutsunut luokseen hänen uskolliset seuraajansa. Heillä ei ole aavistustakaan, mitä heidän mestarillaan on sanottavaa, mutta he tietävät jonkun olevan edessä.


_Kova huuto, seassa sekä tuskaa että turhaantumista, täytti huoneen. Neljä mahjarratia seisoi sängyn vieressä, heidän katsellessa puoliveristä joka huolehti heidän mestarinsa haavoista. Nopean paon jälkeen Lumbrigden taistelusta Zamorak kutsui pikaisesti luokseen Zemouregalin, Enakhran, Hazeelin ja Khazardin. Sängyltään Zamorak katsoi neljää seuraajaansa._

**Zemouregal: **Herrani, mikä suo meille tämän kunnian?

**Zamorak:** Kunnian? Kutsuin teidät tänne teidän aiheuttamanne häpeän takia. Saradomin sai itselleen Guthixin voimien jäänteet, ja teitä ei näkynyt missään kun sen hölmön joukot tuhosivat minun voimani.

**Hazeel: **Emme voineet sille mitään, mestarimme. Olet antanut siunauksesi jollekin niin likaiselle kuin puoli-ihmiselle, miksei hän pelastanut sinua Saradominilta?

_Zamorak nousee sängystään ja raivostuneena vastaa_

**Zamorak: **Kehtaatko sinä kyseenalaistaa minun valintaani? Moia on todistanut itsensä osaavaksi. Epäonnistumisestamme huolimatta huomaan hänen olevan paljon sopivampi armeijani komentajaksi kuin sinä.

_Provosoitunut jumala yskäisee verta, minkä jälkeen Moia nousee ja ottaa Zamorakista kiinni._

**Moia: **Zamorak-herra, yrittäkää pysyä rauhallisena. Haavanne kaipaavat vielä lepoa.

_Pienen hetken kuluttua Moia onnistuu laskemaan Zamorakin alas sängylle_

**Enakhra: **Anna hänelle anteeksi herrani, tiedä että haluamme vain palvella sinua.

**Zemouregal: **Hän on vain kateellinen, eihän hän ole yhtä lahjakas mitä muut. Ehkä siellä kaapissa lojuminen teki sinusta täydellisen uhrin seuraavaa rituaalia varten.

**Hazeel: **Pure kieltäsi, Zemouregal.

**Zamorak: **Hiljaisuus! Olen saanut tarpeeksi tästä turhasta kinastelusta. Haluaisin jo päästä teistä kaikista eroon.

**Khazard: **Älä anna meidän viivyttää sinua. Miksi kutsuit meidät?

_Zamorak nousee istumaan sängylleen, samalla kun Moia edelleen hoitaa hänen haavojaan._

**Zamorak: **Viimeaikaisten tapahtumien valossa, olen päättänyt antaa teille neljälle uuden komennon.

**Zemouregal: **Olemme sinun käskyn alaisia. Kerro, mitä tarvitset?

**Zamorak: **Olen päättänyt päästää teistä irti. Olette menettäneet ukottavuutenne, ja teidän sisällyttäminen tuleviin suunnitelmiini saattaisi olla vaarallista.

_Tästä järkyttyneinä kaikki mahjarratit näyttivät siltä kuin olisivat voineet hyökätä mestarinsa kimppuun milloin hyvänsä._

**Enakhra: **Mitä sanot, mestari? Emmekö ole tehneet kaikkemme sinun vuoksesi? Emmekö ole pitäneet seuraajia hallinnassa? Emmekö murtautuneet Guthixin kammioon sinun vuoksesi?

**Zamorak: **Ja silti kun viholliseni, kaikista vihatuin viholliseni, hyökkää, te päätätte olla tulematta avukseni vaan jatkatte omia toimianne? Jopa lahjattomat maanviljelijät ja ohi kulkevat seikkailijat olivat suurempi apu kuin te. Te vain välitätte omasta edustanne. Nyt häipykää silmistäni.

_Näillä sanoilla mahjarratit lähtivät huoneesta, heidän sisällään paloi raivo epäoikeudesta._

**Khazard: **No, sepäs meni hyvin.

**Enakhra: **Hyvät herrat, uskon että on tullut aika uudelleenharkita suhdettamme mestariamme kohtaan.

**Hazeel: **Juuri niin. Kuinka hän kehtaa palkita vaivaisia ihmisiä heidän osallisuudestaan yhdessä taistelussa, kun me olemme antaneet hänelle koko elämämme?

**Zemouregal: **Hänellä on syynsä, mutta nyt meillä on omamme. Jos suotte anteeksi, menen nyt "pitämään etäisyyttä" kuten meidän "mestarimme" käski.

_Zemouregal siirtyi pois. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen jäljellä olevat mahjarratit jäivät suunnittelemaan seuraavaa siirtoaan. _

**Enakhra: **Joten, mikä teemme seuraavaksi?

**Khazard: **Minä sanon että työskentelemme nyt omillamme. Emme tarvitse Zamorakia enään, olemmehan voimakkaampia mitä ennen!

**Hazeel: **Olen eri mieltä. Me edelleen tarvitsemme hänen opastustaan, vihollisemme ovat vahvoja ja mestarimme edelleen tarvitsee meitä, vaikka ei sitä sanoisikaan.

**Khazar:** Sanoo hän joka kuihtui pois kaapissaan. Voit puhua vain itsestäsi kun puhut heikkoudesta.

**Hazeel: **Ja sinä luulet pystyväsi todistamaan olevan vahvempi mitä minä? Älä naurata minua.

_Khazard vetää varjoista esiin miekkansa, valmiina iskemään Hazeelia, kunnes Enakhra astuu hänen eteensä._

**Enakhra: **Riittää te kaksi! Hazeel on oikeassa, herramme on ainoa jonka kautta vihollisemme voivat kutistua, ja lojaalisuutemme kyllä palkitaan aikanaan. Sillä välin teemme niin kuin mestarimme ohjeisti: pidämme etäisyyttä ja keskitymme kaaoksen opettamiseen seuraajillemme.

**Khazard: **Mitä jos hän ei siltikään huomioi meitä?

**Hazeel: **Sitten siirrymme eteenpäin. Mikään ei saa tulla tiellemme.

_Päätettyään pysyä vielä uskollisina, mahjarratit lähtevät pian. Sillä välin kammiossa kaaoksen jumala ja hänen armeijansa komentaja puhuvat äskeisestä välikohtauksesta. _

**Moia: **Mestari, uskon että toimit hieman hätäisesti. Mahjarratit ovat tärkeä liittolainen tässä sodassa, huolimatta heidän poissaolostaan viimeaikaisista konflikteista.

**Zamorak: **Ehkä, mutta tämä on erinomainen tilaisuus nähdä, ovatko he todella uskollisia minulle. Rotuamme kiinnostaa enemmän voiman kerääminen kuin käskyjen totteleminen.

**Moia: **Ihmiset eivät ole sen parempia, herrani.

**Zamorak: **Eivät olekkaan, mutta he eivät ole yhtä älykkäitä mitä minun lajini. He ovat valmiita seuraamaan käskyjä sokeina kunhan annat heille tarpeeksi syytä. Mutta nimenomaan tämä "sokea usko" palkitsee heidät lopulta. He eivät luovuta, mikä tekee heistä arvokkaan osan puolellemme.

**Moia: **Ymmärrän. Ja ne seikkailijat jotka auttoivat taistelussa Saradominia vastaan osoittautuivat hyvin kykeneviksi sotakentällä. Erityisesti tämä yksi… heidän voimansa oli ennennäkemätöntä.

**Zamorak: **Olen samaa mieltä, ja sen takia meidän pitää kiristää otettamme. Antaa ihmiskunnan tietää että on olemassa jotain parempaakin kuin Saradominin tyhjät lupaukset.

**Moia: **Kuten toivot, mestarini. Otan yhteyttä Moldarkiin ja agentteihin, ja käsken heitä levittämään oppejasi.

_Heidän vielä jatkaessa ulkona alkoi satamaan. Vaikka kumpikaan ei kiinnittänyt siihen mitään huomiota, molemmat tietäisivät jonkin tulevan._


End file.
